Bits and Pieces
by Kokura
Summary: Short, writer's block destroying stories based on prompts and snippets given. Mostly YuuRam
1. Justice

A/N: This is basically what the title says; a bunch of bits and pieces of things that either I or my siblings thought up idly. None of them are very long. Having really bad writers' block on J'ai Mal, Rabe, IDAFY, and FQ, so this is kind of a...writers' block dissolver? I suppose. It's not supposed to be serious, and I will, in most likelihood, continue posting one short thingy a day or so until the writers' block is completely decimated. Read.

Bits and Pieces

--------------------------------------------------------

_#1 Justice_

_(using prompts and snippets 1, 4, 5, 19, and 23)_

--------------------------------------------------------

It was a dark and stormy night. Lightning flashed past the enormous windows in the luxurious suite of rooms appointed to the Maou and his fiancee, causing the darkness in the room to flicker and dance. And then, with an ominous creak, the door opened...

Slowly...

Slowly...

Ever so slowly...

And a shadow with slightly more dimension than the others sleekly slid into the room silently and approached the sleeping golden-haired occupant of the bed where it lay, insensible to the world.

It was the Maou, and he was taking care of business.

If one made a word problem to display the _reason_ he was there, it might work something like this: Maou equals Defender of Justice. Wolfram equals quite...desirable. Yuuri equals not thinking of Wolfram in the way the Maou did (at least, not consciously). Maou plus Yuuri equals one body. One body equals no opportunity for molestation of said Wolfram by said Maou. Being restrained from sexing the object of Maou's fantasies equals unjust. Therefore, if one carried the ones, cross-multiplied, and added up everything _just right_, one would come to the conclusion that, as the DEFENDER OF JUSTICE, the Maou had to remedy the unjust lack of Wolfram-molestation. It was simply his job, and you couldn't blame a champion of justice for doing his job, now could you?

Only, it seemed that if you were named Wolfram and happened to be a golden-headed, green-eyed, fiery, and impetuous blond, normal rules did not apply to you, because Wolfram had awoken after the Maou's hand had slid up under the small silky slip of nightgown he usually wore to bed, and had immediately attempted to toast his king and sovereign. That qualified, in the Maou's book at least, as blaming him. He disliked being blamed for doing his job.

Therefore, if one had looked through the immense, hardly practical for defensive purposes window, one would have seen a figure, all milk-white and cat-sleek, tied up on a bed with what seemed to be an extension of the shadows surrounding it on top of it, moving. One would have heard small whimpering moans and breathy grunts and might have wondered, what in _hell_ are they doing? And one would have gotten one's answer when the darker personage shuddered and screamed, "JUSTICE!" out to the night.

The Maou had done his job quite well indeed.


	2. Abandonment

A/N: Okay, I am very, very sorry for not having posted much for the past few days. HOWEVER, I _do _have a good excuse: first, I was in New York to go see my baby sister play in Carnegie Hall and stayed there for a bit. The only time I actually got online was for a few minutes at a friend's house where I checked and replied my e-mail. Second, I was (and am, for that matter) still busy translating, re-organizing in preparation for my monthly move, and generally catching up with the stuff I'd missed. Oh, and if anyone is interested, the prompts from the first chapter of Bits and Pieces (Justice) were these: Snippets: 1- _It was a dark and stormy night_, 4- _Taking care of business_, 5- _Defender of Justice!. _Prompts: 19- Maou JUSTICE to Wolfram, 23- bondage. Here, the snippets are; 2- _There was no longer a tie between them,_ 6- _Parting is never sweet sorrow_, 13-_ I will tell you what I've done for you._ Prompts: 1- No more waiting, 5- giving up, 22- endless sacrifice. Warnings for this installment include angst, unrequited love, drama, more angst, bitterness, and even more angst. Oh, and weird formatting. Enjoy.

---------------------------------------------------------

_#2 - Abandonment_

_(Using prompts and snippets 2, 6, 13, 1, 5, and 22)_

---------------------------------------------------------

He had given up long, long ago.

There was really no reason for him to continue deluding himself; had not been, as a matter of fact, for a while now, especially since Greta had sickened and died, a victim of Time and her own frail human body.

When she had died, so had the last vestiges of any sort of bond between himself and his fiancé. There was no longer a tie between them, and he was sick and tired of the charade.

Tonight, he was going to end it.

Tonight.  
(_No more waiting...)_

Tonight.  
(_Freedom...at last...)_

**_Tonight_.**

---------------------------------------- ----------------

Wolfram stood up abruptly at dinner and all conversation ceased. Ignoring all of the curious glances, he met his king's confused gaze squarely and requested permission to speak with him privately. He got it when the king nodded cautiously, and turned to walk out the door, trusting that Yuuri would follow. Once they were a safe distance away, he faced the Maou and waited for the questions that were surely forthcoming. He didn't have to wait long.

"What's going on, Wolfram? Is something wrong?"

The soldier shook his head and began speaking.

He wanted to break the engagement.

Someone who had been waiting for a while had proposed...and he'd accepted.

All of his things were already packed.

He would be leaving with his new fiancé in the morning.

He would probably never come back: there were many, many things to be done in his new home, after all.

Yuuri (not the Maou, the Maou had disappeared the instant the king had heard _I want to break the engagement_ and hadn't come back) just stared. He could not, would not believe it and all he wanted to know was... "Why?"

And stared as Wolfram began laughing bitterly, hysterically, long and low, and ohGod it sounded like crying at times and maybe Wolfram was crazy (yes, he was crazy, there was no other way that he would leave his king, right? ...right?) or going crazy and perhaps he should go in and get help...and then Wolfram spoke again. And said,

"What do you _mean, _why?

Haven't I been waiting for you forever?

Haven't you seen how much I've sacrificed?

Why should I wait longer?

Don't you remember? You don't love me, and the entire engagement is

**AN ACCIDENT**.  
(and all Yuuri really heard were the last two bitterly spat out words)

Now I will tell you what I've done for you.

I've fought for you.  
(_more than once, and you knew that the minute anyone disagreed with you I'd be there with words and sword, ready to defend you)_

I've waited for you.  
(_even when things looked completely hopeless I waited...and waited...and waited...and waited...and waited...but I'm tired of waiting)_

I've even killed for you.  
(_the assassin from your 24th birthday I took down to the dungeons and tortured until he begged for mercy and, even then I didn't give him death; he died when his body could no longer stand the torment...his blood has never left my hands)_

No more.

No more.

No more.

What did you think? That I would always be around, your little blond soldier-doll to play with then throw away when you got bored?

I have somebody who _loves _me, who really _cherishes_ the idea that I'll be there for him forever and ever and ever and ever and ever...

You didn't care.

He doesn't mind that I don't love him. He loves me enough for _ten_ men, let alone one, so it will make up the difference, he says.

I like him well enough that I don't mind, won't mind sharing his home, his heart, his land, his shelter...his bed.

You've been wanting our engagement broken since you made it, always protesting, 'It was an accident!'.

You're about to get your wish.

And now, you ask me why.

You

Have

No

Right.

I will never forgive you completely, but if you break our engagement, at least _some _of your sins will be washed away from my mind.

I cannot break it. It would ruin my honor and my life; besides, you won the duel.

It is your engagement to break.

It has always been, even when you never do anything but complain and keep me chained to you with my love and duty.

So break it.

It is the second and last thing I request of you as your fiancé.

The first was your love.

Break it now."

And all Yuuri could do was stare, stare with new eyes at the man who'd been beside him for so long that he'd completely forgotten that he wasn't part of his being, like an arm or a leg, and wonder why he'd never really noticed how much he needed Wolfram. Too late, too late. He did not want to break the engagement at all, but he had to. Wolfram was staring at him, his expression accusing, as if to say, _where is your precious justice that you cannot set me free, though you know this imprisonment is killing me?_ There was only one possible answer to Wolfram's demand, and he saw it, and answered accordingly, his heart already feeling empty in the small space that Wolfram had always occupied;

"Fine."

And as Wolfram bowed and walked away, the Maou stood in the hallway, looking distant and examining his past. What could he have done to make the outcome different?

He didn't know that Wolfram's long-held love had soured, and turned into resentment, where affection, now twisted and blackened beyond recognition, peeked through, and that he was thinking the exact same thing.

As a blond soldier left to become a wife while his king and former love was left alone in the ruins of his life, they both realized one truth:

Parting is never sweet sorrow; it is cutting anger and bitter resentment, intermixed with longing for what might have been.  
Anyone who says otherwise is lying.

-------------

_finis_

-------------


End file.
